Week in Hell
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: COMPLETE!7-part story for my Quote Challenge. T for some language and themes. It's right before Roxanne is about to have her first child with Lorcan. Hormones run amok, but the real challenge is seeing if Lorcan can survive the week!R&R, please!Thanks
1. Mellow Yellow

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 1: Mellow Yellow**

_"Love is an attempt to change a piece of a dream-world into reality." -Henry David Thoreau_

The wizard lolled happily in the arms of his wife as he woke up. He nuzzled her jaw, playfully waking her up, as well. "Good morning," he murmured.

The witch turned over and snuggled into his deliciously warm arms. "Hullo there, cheeky bastard," she replied as his hand found its way to her bum. "A little early in the morning for something like that, dontcha think?"

"Ah, Roxanne… It's never too early in the morning for fooling around."

She laughed heartily at that. "Thank you, dear. But it's something entirely different when the woman's pregnant, Lorcan."

"Damn." He nibbled her lips anyway. Merlin, did it matter so much that his wife's belly was round with their first child? Roxanne didn't look any different to him. No, she was still the hottest thing in the Wizarding world. Luckily for him, he'd managed to make her his. And he enjoyed every day of it.

"Thank you, luv," the brunette whispered against his lips. She snuggled into his arms a little deeper and…before he knew it, her soft snore filled the completely silent room.

Lorcan chuckled quietly. Life was good. Life was really good.

- ^-^3

Later that day, Lorcan was the first one up. He clomped downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He wondered what he could make for his beautiful wife. Lunch could be anything… What about her cravings? Did she feel the need to eat something specific? Like all those times she'd wanted to eat Mandrake roots?

He half-laughed at those memories. He'd heard Scorpius groan about Rose's cravings for notebook paper and Lysander had been fine with Dominique and her ice. Thankfully, Roxanne hadn't actually _eaten_ any Mandrake roots all these past months. Who knew how they'd affect her or their baby?

He rummaged through the cupboards and brought out the fixings for sandwiches. As he made himself a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, he thought about the time. Roxanne's ninth month was nearly up; they should be expecting the delivery of their child any day soon now.

The wizard waved his wand and whipped up Rox's lunch, too. He prayed to Merlin that he would be home when _it_ happened. James hadn't been home for his wife and had almost missed the entire extravaganza, something for which he occasionally kicked himself. When Rose and Scorpius had had their second, Scorpius had been on call on an Auror mission with Albus, and had almost brought the Death Eater with them when they tried to Apparate to St. Mungo's.

As Rolf and Luna didn't have any expeditions planned, Lorcan was pretty sure that he'd be around for Roxie. He was just glad that being the medic for his parents' weird adventures left him with a very flexible schedule.

Roxanne called from upstairs. "Lor? I'm in the mood now!"

Lorcan laughed hard as he downed his sandwich and dashed upstairs for a nooner. His Roxie was so _eloquent_, wasn't she? ;)

- ^-^3

Once upon a time, Roxanne had hated him.

No, really, she'd hated his guts. Not that his guts had done anything wrong to her. But she'd despised him a long, long time ago.

Originally, they'd been good friends. They'd known each other all their lives since their families were so close. He used to be the third Musketeer to Roxanne's and her twin Fred's duo. Those three had pranked anyone and everyone. George loved him like his own son; the Weasley father loved passing them new products to try out on their fellow classmates. Ah, that time when they'd good-humoredly chopped off Dom's locks… Oh, yeah, there was also that time when Roxanne had gotten back at Lucy… Lucy had looked like a kelpie's sister for weeks…

Then he'd been made prefect. _Him,_ prefect! And he'd decided to take it seriously, because –at that time –he'd _really_ liked her cousin Rose.

But him being prefect had hurt their friendship so much… It hadn't bothered Freddie nearly as much as it had killed Roxanne. In fact, only after one certain rescue had she finally forgiven him –and he'd realized maybe she was starting to catch his eye a _lot_ more than Rose.

Following that was a long summer and an even longer seventh year for him because –well, must he really go into that? It didn't matter right now. The most important thing to come out of his seventh year (her sixth year) was their relationship…which had been going strong for five years out of school. Then he'd proposed and they'd been married and living happily together for another three years. Last year, she'd announced she was pregnant, much to everyone else's relief. Apparently, certain people had made bets as to just how slow they were going to take things, *cough* Fred *cough*.

But Roxanne was his and he was hers. It was so tranquil, whenever he was with her. His anger would settle. His angst would fade. Even the best joke could be made perfect by that _look_ she gave him when she silently nodded her seal of approval when he and Freddie would lay a trap for those bookworms Molly (Percy's daughter, of course; Lorcan wasn't stupid enough to provoke the wild lioness known as Grandmam Weasley), Rose, and Hermione.

As he found his breath that night after an _exciting_ day, he wrapped an arm around Roxanne. He'd never have believed anyone –not even crazy Divination professor Trelawney –if they had told him that he'd one day end up Roxie's husband. But he was glad, because he loved her so much, he had made both their dreams come true.

Their dream-world was a reality.

- ^-^3

**Yes, yes, very fluffy, but not all the chapters will be like that. The next six chapters will be wacky and funny and tumultuous, so please hit that alert button when you review!**

**Thank you! Up next: "Day 2: Seeing Red" Don't forget to review, folks!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**And if any of you have read what I have so far of ****The Motley Princess****, you'll recognize some of what Lor's talking about…though I have very craftily not elaborated too much so as to not give away that story. Please check out that Lorcrox, too! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! You **_**CAN**_** haz Anthony Green! And Will Solace! XD**


	2. Seeing Red

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 2: Seeing Red**

_"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." –Swedish Proverb_

Charlie's dragons had _nothing_ on Roxanne.

"_FUCKING HEY, LORCAN! DON'T LIE!_"

Holy shit, Lorcan had never been so scared in his life.

As things were tossed here-and-there, he tried to remind himself that she'd had mood swings before. She'd had plenty of them. He should be used to it by now. Yep, _should be_.

"I-I'm not lying!" he squeaked, holding up his palms in innocence. He ducked a box of…well, _something_ as he tried reasoning with her.

Roxanne snarled –a snarl that he was sure would've frightened even Voldemort, had the bloody bastard still been alive. She pointed a finger at him like it was her wand aiming a Killing Curse. "I _SAW_ you looking at her!"

He blinked. "Roxanne, we had to go shopping. We _happened_ to run into her!"

"Oh, come off it, Lorcan! You've always been after her! How could you look at her like that! I should've Avada Kedavra-ed your arse a long time ago!"

"_Because you think I was looking at MADAM ROSEMERTA!_"

Yes, his wife was angry with him for saying "hello" to the old, withering barmaid of the Three Broomsticks.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled.

"It isn't just her! You're too much of a pushover! Always taking care of me! I'm not some child! I know you had always looked after me before and I don't like it now just as much as I hated it then!"

"Wait! I thought this was about you being jealous because you thought I was looking at Madam Rosemerta!"

"ARGH! OPEN YOUR BLOODY EYES, LORCAN! I'M NOT JEALOUS! I'M ANGRY!"

He furrowed his brow. There was a difference in this instance?

Roxanne snarled again, stomping into the kitchen to tear through the fridge. She found a bag of carrots and ripped it open, stuffing handfuls into her mouth. "I can't believe I married a ruddy idiot…!"

Now he took offense. If there was an idiot, it was his twin Lysander. Sander was the kind, quiet, and oblivious one. Lorcan had always been pretty sharp –a reason he'd been in Ravenclaw –and he was clever enough to avoid Freddie's jokes. Actually, he was clever enough to avoid _George's_ jokes. _That _took talent. He said as much to Roxanne. "_I'm_ the idiot?"

"Yes, you are," she replied. She turned to him, a glare still plastered on her face. "You don't know anything about women, Lorcan."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you blame me when you're forever flipping the bitch switch on?"

She growled. "See? That's what I mean! You never say the right thing! You never know how to handle things delicately! You just do what you feel is right or what suits you! You just say what is on your mind, not caring what anyone else thinks!"

"I've _always_ been that way!" he yelled, giving in to his own fury. He knew it was just her hormones, but she wasn't just attacking him. She had taken out a Muggle hacksaw and was chopping him to bits! "You've always _liked_ that I'm honest and forthright! It was one of the reasons you fell for me, Rox!"

"Did I fall for you? Or did I settle?" Roxanne spat.

Their house was utterly silent. Even if it were just the hormones speaking… Lorcan stared at her, unaccustomed to the itchy feeling his eyes were getting. She'd said something so hurtful.

"I feel like such a stupid witch for marrying-"

"I love you," he choked out. He shook slightly –yes, _him_, Lorcan Scamander! –and he looked into her face. He stepped close to her and made her look into his eyes. "I love you, Roxanne Illustra Weasley Scamander."

Rox pursed her lips and tore her gaze away. "Saying that won't make me feel better, Lorcan. Not even using my full name."

Lorcan turned her head back. "Roxie, it's the truth. I don't care what happened in our past. I don't care that you might have doubts, regrets about me. _I_ don't have doubts about _you_. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; you are the one I love unconditionally. So maybe I'm not the best choice for you, but you are the best choice for me."

"Exactly! You're _not_ the best choice for me!" she cried, bursting out in tears. "Why did I have to settle down with you so early? Why did I decide that you were the one for me when I was only sixteen? Why were you my first and last boyfriend?"

She collapsed in a broken heap. Lorcan caught his wife in his strong arms and held her, not letting go even though she threw a few punches. On the contrary, he held her tighter and tighter with every hit and scratch and curse.

"Wh-Why didn't you leave me back then…?" Roxanne sobbed. "I was just a girl and you could've done so much better…"

"Better than you, Roxie? Not possible. I don't know how I could've been stupid to have wanted _Rose_ instead of you when we were teenagers. But I love you, Roxanne. Nothing will change that."

She sobbed for a while longer, but she stopped beating him up. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. Lorcan carried her into the living room and stoked a fire on that cold night. He held her in his arms the entire night long, going to sleep knowing that he would always love her, even when she didn't deserve it.

Maybe he had been the idiot, not Lysander. Lorcan was stupid enough to love her no matter what, even when she doubted how much she loved him. He had always been very good with girls –but this one had him wrapped around her little finger.

- ^-^3

**WHOA. Completely different from chappie 1, right? :3 Honestly, I think hormones are the legit reason to write OOC-ness, haha. But this conveyed the quote well. Lorcan **_**will**_** love her no matter what and, despite what she said, Roxanne loves him in the same way.**

**Review, please! :D Next: "Day 3: Jealousy is an Orange Beast"**

**Thank you!**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! :3**


	3. Jealousy is an Orange Beast

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 3: Jealousy is an Orange Beast**

_"Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other." -Oscar Wilde_

Roxanne tugged him along as they made their way down Diagon Alley. "Come on! You promised me some ice cream!"

Lorcan laughed. "I know, I know! But I can only move so fast while carrying a dozen other bags, Roxie!"

"Well, move faster!" she teased. She stopped and had to hold herself while she guffawed at his hunched over form. He had two large bags on his back and several other smaller ones. She carried her purse.

Lorcan saw it as she also carried the baby. He knew he'd never be able to imagine that –let alone handle it. He admired her for dealing with all the pangs of pain associated with pregnancy. "Hold on, Mrs. Scamander. You're wearing me out."

"And I told you I wanted some ice cream from Florean's, Mr. Scamander." Roxanne beamed at him, her big pewter-purple eyes on him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Does that help?"

"Yep. All refueled." They laughed and moved on. They'd almost reached the ice cream parlor when Lorcan's eyes played a funny trick on him.

"Lorcan?" Roxanne called. She came back to where he stood outside of Flourish and Blotts. She followed his line of sight. "What do you see?"

He shut his slightly gaping mouth. "Oh, nothing… I thought I'd…seen a ghost, in a sense."

She was taken aback. "Someone we know who's dead?"

"N-No… More like someone you haven't seen in years. I mean, I haven't seen her, either, but… Nah, just forget it. No one's heard from her in a long time anyway."

"Lorcan, you don't mean-"

"Oh, hi, guys! I thought I'd seen Lorcan passing by." Lucy, Roxanne's cousin, exited Flourish and Blotts. She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes shining. She looked good. Really, she looked a whole lot better than good. The past five years had been excellent to her. Her form was fit and slim, her hair shone in the fading daylight, and she radiated a kind of excitement and joy.

Roxanne immediately tensed beside her husband. Lorcan realized Lucy hadn't noticed that at all, but he did his best to hide his wife's reaction anyway by stepping in front of her a bit. "Uh, hey, Lucy."

She gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Lorcan. Oh, my. You've done quite a bit of shopping, haven't you?"

"We have to," Roxanne replied before he could open his mouth. "We're preparing a bit more for our baby."

Lucy's bright smile faltered a bit. "O-Oh. I'd…heard from Molly that you'd married. A baby this many years later? I'd always thought you'd have one right out of school, Roxanne." Though said with a smile, Lorcan could hear the tone of nastiness lacing her words.

Roxanne flushed, not expecting that. Lorcan didn't like that Lucy was implying that his Roxie might've been looked at as a slag. He gave Lucy a look. "That was uncalled for, Lucy. We haven't even seen you in years."

Lucy didn't miss a beat. She didn't even seem very affected by his words, either. She just kept on smiling. "Aw, Lorcan, can't you be glad to see me?"

"Lucy…"

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." She touched her cousin's cheek with a gentle caress, to which Roxanne flinched. "I'm not staying in England long. I'm just going to visit our grandparents and then get going back home."

"Where is 'home'?" Roxanne asked quietly.

Lucy shrugged. "Here-and-there." Her eyes darted to Lorcan. "Well, not here, as much." She started walking away. "Name the kid after me, guys!"

After that encounter, Lorcan took Roxanne home. Things were quiet as he stuffed a few new purchases into the baby's room. He stood as gazed at it in awe, knowing that a little life would be residing here soon…

"Nothing happened, right?"

Roxanne's voice was so quiet that Lorcan had to replay the sound in his head a few times before he could understand her words. He turned around and saw her leaning limply on the doorjamb. "What? No. It's Lucy, for crying-out-loud."

Roxanne took a deep breath and shook herself. "Merlin, I don't know what to make of myself. Look at me!" She dropped her eyes to the hardwood floor. "Can you blame me? After what she tried to do?"

"I never would've fallen for her enticements, Roxanne. I'd been head-over-heels for you for a long while before then, and my feelings had only built upon the strong friendship you and I have had."

"But she's still pretty."

"Yes, she's pretty."

"She looks like she's doing well."

"Yes, she does."

"Are you going to pardon her?"

"No, of course not!" He gaped at the witch. "Lucy… It was good Lucy decided to travel and then move out of England. There was too much bad blood here. And not just with us."

Roxanne frowned at him. "I'm not so sure of that."

"…What?"

"You always had a thing for pretty girls, those who knew how to manipulate minds or people. And there've been plenty of Weasleys…"

Lorcan sighed. So yesterday was anger –did that mean that he was finally right and today was jealousy? "How can you say that there've been 'plenty of Weasleys'? I _liked_ Rose for a while, but she had been with Scorpius for a few years before I started chasing her, and we never went anywhere. Rose and Scor are too strong. And Rose doesn't manipulate minds. Or people. Neither do you."

"Lucy does. Both."

"Did I ever date her? No. She tried to seduce me."

"You nearly fell for it!" Roxanne shouted.

"And you tried to get back at me for that! Must I remind who had been broken up and available for a little while when Lucy tried to trick me?"

She flushed. "I never would've pursued him seriously. I knew him too well for that."

"Wait –you never would've pursued him seriously? Do you _know_ what that sounds like?"

She gasped. "Are you saying that _you agree with what Lucy said about me_?"

Lorcan froze, backtracking. "No! No, no, no, of course not! It's just- Well, we- I mean, it's-"

Roxanne stomped up to him, pushing an angry finger at his chest. "You _did_ like Lucy coming after you, didn't you? You _did_ like that one of your 'fan-girls' was wholeheartedly chasing you, didn't you? What? Did you kiss her, too?"

The wizard shut his mouth, knowing that no words could make this right.

His wife gasped. "Oh, my- You didn't. Tell me you didn't _kiss her_, Lorcan! _Tell me you didn't kiss her_!"

He sighed. "It was a long time ago, after the ball. I didn't engage in it, but she did yank on my dress robes and –must I say it?"

"You _kissed her_?"

"It was an accident and one out of my control!" he barked.

Roxanne shook her head and left the room. "Give me some space, Lorc," she called quietly as she marched down the hall. He heard their bedroom door slam shut and he listened to the squelching sound of Colloportus as she magically sealed him off from her.

- ^-^3

He kicked around in the baby's room for several hours, thinking about all that had happened. That stuff had occurred when they were stupid teenagers and he really _hadn't_ had any control over it.

Or was that the destiny of all men? Lorcan thought about that. It seemed like, if a man was in a relationship, he was bound to lose everything to the woman in his life. But he thought the one thing he got in return –his love's love –was worth it all.

Once it was dinner time (and very late, at that), he tried knocking on Roxanne's door. There was no answer inside.

"Roxanne," he pleaded. "Please come out."

"Go away, Lorcan."

"Roxie, you need to eat. I don't care if you want to kill me right now. I want you to stay strong and alive. Don't you think you'll need your energy to kill me anyway?"

"Sod off, Lorcan."

"Well, that's lovely coming from a woman about to be a mother. I can just hear our kid's first sentence –'Sod off, Daddy!'"

"Smart kid."

He sighed and banged his head on her door. He winced. "Roxanne, you can't blame me for something I didn't cause and also something that happened ages ago."

"Then how come the look on your face said you remembered it all too well?"

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up guiltily. "Because I'm a guy, Roxanne. That's all there is to it. What do you want me to do? Would you like me to remove that memory? I'll edit my memory. No, _you_ can edit my memory. You can wreak you havoc on it. I'll forget it just for you."

"It won't change that it happened."

"…No, it won't." Both grew quiet and he sighed. Crap, he thought. He wouldn't be able to fix this tonight.

When she refused to come out, he Apparated back to Diagon Alley and bought her two gallons of her favorite ice cream. He returned home and went back to their bedroom door.

"Roxanne!" he called. "Come on! I even have your ice cream!"

There was no response.

"Roxanne…," he pleaded. "Roxanne… Roxie… Rox… Annie…"

"Bugger off! And I told you not to call me that!"

Lorcan sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the threshold. He opened one of the gallons, poofed up a spoon, and dug in. He hadn't eaten either, and ice cream was better than nothing.

He wallowed his miseries in the ice cream. He hated that Lucy had come after him nearly a lifetime ago. He hated even more that that had to be brought back up now when he and Roxanne should be happiest. Ah, he thought. They were just too stupid not to stop running after each other, despite already meeting.

- ^-^3

**YAY! A little over 7 pages, so nice and pleasant! I mean, her jealous wasn't the raging beast one normally finds. Instead, I chose that quiet kind of hurt that leaves a bigger impact. And so I spilled a little of ****The Motley Princess****'s story, but I didn't give away details, I just generally stated a few things that happened…:D**

**Please review! Next chappie: "Day 4: Tickled Happily Pink"**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**Again, a shout-out to my bud and Beta, Morghen! Thanks for putting up with me, haha. :P ;)**


	4. Tickled Happily Pink

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 4: Tickled Happily Pink**

_"Love is the beauty of the soul." –St. Augustine_

"Aw… I didn't know Lorcan still wet his pants!"

He awoke the next morning to his wife's soft chuckle. Lorcan looked around him. He tried moving and felt grossed out when under his legs felt sticky and wet. He looked to his side. Crap. The ice cream had melted in a pool around him. He'd forgotten to Charm it frozen…or at least do the sensible thing and stick it in the freezer.

Lorcan looked up at Roxanne standing over him and smiled tentatively. "How're you feeling?"

"Brilliant. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." He didn't know if she really didn't remember. If she was playing nice and not bringing up the sore subject again, then he wasn't going to poke and prod either. "Um, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh, things. We didn't finish putting away all the things we bought for the baby yesterday, did we?"

He shook his head. "No. Erm… Mind if I clean up first?"

Roxanne smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Go right ahead, darling. I'll be in the baby's room."

Lorcan only started to relax when the warm water released the tension in his shoulders. Now, more than ever, he hoped Roxanne's mood swings would quiet down. She was seriously one scary b-_witch_. Hehe.

When he was all dried off and dressed, he returned to the baby's room. He found Roxanne humming happily to herself as she folded some more mini cloaks and put them away. Lorcan picked up a few toys and books and stacked them on a shelf.

"How much longer do you think?" he asked suddenly.

Roxanne paused. She wrapped her arms around her belly and softly smiled. "Soon. I can feel it."

"Whoa! Not like _soon_, you can feel it?"

"No, no, I'm not going into labor right now, Lorcan. But truly any day now. We'll have our baby soon."

He breathed a sigh of relief and picked up one of the books. "So what do you have in mind for names?"

"That all depends on whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Well, yeah… I was thinking 'Lorelei' for a girl. Pretty and it adds another 'L.S.' to the family," he said with a laugh.

"That's pretty, I agree. But I also like 'Eir' and 'Arista,' both of which sound very charismatic. Hmmm, but what if we have a boy…?"

"Oh, 'Rayner'! That just sounds cool, don't you think?"

"I like 'Adalwin.' It means 'noble friend.' It's like we're giving him something to live up to right from the beginning."

Lorcan made a face. "Yeah… But it sounds…I dunno, kinda girly."

Roxanne huffed teasingly. "Then what do you have in mind?"

"'Cyril or Jurian.' 'Jurian' is actually an old form of 'George.'"

_She _made a face. "We don't need anymore Georges in my family."

He laughed. "Then what about 'Faramond' or 'Tamerlane'?"

"You've really thought this through." She smirked. "You really want a boy, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe… For a girl… 'Alodia' or 'Kateri' or…oh! 'Mariamne'! That's really out there!"

"We don't want to alienate our kid, Lorc." Roxanne picked up a stuffed wolf. "I like 'Sence.' It could be spelled as 'Sens,' too. For boys… I'm really partial to 'Xerxes.'"

"And _I'm_ the one alienating our kid?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Roxanne laughed. "Oh, we'll know exactly what to choose when the baby comes. In the meantime…" She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him close to her. "Let's just think of what our baby will be like. He should have your sharp blue eyes, I think."

"And your hair. You have the best hair. Ever. Really."

"Suck-up. I hope he has your patience. There's no way in hell the kid will get any of that from me…"

"Haha! That's the truth! Lessee… He should…"

And so ended one more day. ;)

- ^-^3

**I liked this chapter even more than the last. I like all the names I found, too. I know what the kid's name will actually be, though! Mwahahahaha!**

**Stay tuned and review to find out! Next: "Day 5: Scared Green"**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing, Morghen! More cookies and Anthony Greens to you! XD**


	5. Scared Green

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 5: Scared Green**

_"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." -Bertrand Russell & Earl Russell_

"I'm not feeling too hot…"

Lorcan sat bolt upright in bed. He reached over and felt Roxanne's forehead. The wizard breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have a fever.

"No, not my head, stupid… My stomach…"

Now his heart jumped into his throat. "You're… Is the baby kicking?"

"I can't tell," Roxanne moaned. She curled up in a ball and held her stomach. "I'm just feeling a little bit queasy, is all…"

"Roxie, queasy isn't the best thing right now."

"I know, I know… Urgh…" She turned her face into her pillow, her face hidden completely by her feathered, dark brown locks. "Merlin, getting pregnant was a stupid idea."

Lorcan gently smiled. "Rox, without pregnant women, _we_ wouldn't be here."

"Yah, but…" She released another groan. After a silent moment, she breathed deeply. "I'm frightened."

"Of what?"

"Of what this child will become."

He shook his head, lying back down and carefully draping an arm over his wife. When she didn't pull away, he let the weight of his arm rest on her side. "Why would you say that?"

"Think of all the family history, Lorc."

"Um, heroes on both sides?"

"Typical male cursory response… No, not that."

"Then what, then?"

Roxanne turned and rested on her back. She stared at the ceiling, looking a little pale and slightly tinged green. "Your parents. Rolf is a little crazy and likes dangerous experiments."

"So does Mum."

"But Luna's just plain crazy."

Lorcan smiled. "Yup. It's a wonder why Lysander and I didn't turn out like either of them. Sander's just a quiet, somewhat shy goody-two-shoes. I'm a womanizing imp who's finally settled down."

"But then there's my family…"

"Almost _everyone_ in your family's a hero, Roxie. You come from a family nearly full of brave Gryffindors. The only ones not in Gryffindor were… Well, Albus, Dominique, and Victoire. Sheesh. And that's a lot of Weasleys and Potters."

She smiled curtly. "Well, there's a lot of love to go around. I meant the inherited rashness. We usually act without thinking. Even Uncle Percy, Aunt Hermione, Molly, and Uncle Bill, as level-headed as they are. Even Aunt Audrey!"

"And that's such a bad thing?"

"This child will most likely come into this world thinking that he can do anything and he's impervious to everything. But that's not true."

Lorcan's eyes darkened. "No, it's not. Roxie, think of Teddy's parents. Think of _Harry's_ parents. What about your Uncle Fred? And your father and Bill… They barely escaped with their lives in the Second Wizarding War. Bill was so severely scratched, and George lost his ear."

"I know. But they all fought. They all put themselves in those dangerous situations."

"So our kid will be in Gryffindor, then. Bravery isn't a bad thing. Hey, I was in Ravenclaw. He'll inherit your rashness, but he'll get my brains. It'll all balance out."

"But…"

"Roxanne," Lorcan breathed, resting his forehead on hers as she turned her head. Her eyes watched his close. "Roxanne, so he'll have us for parents. Is that really so bad?"

"Not with you for the father. But me…"

"Why are you so scared? Don't doubt yourself." Lorcan hugged her to him and kissed her temple. "Doubt never solved anything. It only raised more questions."

Though Roxanne opened and closed her mouth, Lorcan was sure that she had created many more questions. Frowning, he hugged her even tighter. To think –the kid wasn't even here yet.

- ^-^3

**Aw, this ended on a sad note…but the next chapter will be the **_**really**_** sad one! D: I can't believe what I'm going to do to them in the next one…! XO Please don't strangle me for it!**

**So review! Up next: "Day 6: A Melancholy Blue Sky"**

**-mew! :D**

**I love having you as my Beta, Morrrr! XD X* *hands out some Craig Owens, too***


	6. A Melancholy Blue Sky

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 6: A Melancholy Blue Sky**

_"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." -Kahlil Gibran_

Outside Lorcan and Roxanne's bedroom window, the sky was a beautiful, beautiful cerulean. In fact, it was only a few shades lighter than Lorcan's eyes.

Inside their house, the mood was a navy blue. Roxanne was sulking, and Lorcan had to deal with it. He felt he was finally getting used to it now, but it was still hard.

Her attitude had partially carried over from yesterday, but it just felt less and less assured. Yes, he worried for their kid, too, but he was an optimist. He wished she would look at things the way he did.

The wizard was the one who got out of bed in the morning. He tried to get his wife out of bed, but his attempts were futile. Lorcan tucked her back in and left her there. Downstairs, he did a little bit of tidying up. He couldn't help it; it was because he was antsy. He didn't even know _why_ he was antsy. But there was a creepy-crawly feeling on the back of his neck that he just couldn't shake.

Lorcan accredited it to her speculation from the day before. As optimistic as he may be, Roxanne had planted a seed of worry, of…dare he think it, doubt. And he'd been the one telling her not to doubt. Merlin, he was priceless.

At one point in the day, he went outside and into their small shed. He organized the few brooms they had and looked at them. It occurred to him that he should probably work some Charms on them in case their kid as a toddler found his way back here and decided to go for a joyride. Yeah. He'd heard stories. Lily Luna had done that as a kid, scaring Harry and causing Ginny to crack a rib from laughing so hard.

As a kid, Lorcan had always been chasing after his parents, making sure they weren't getting into trouble. No, really. He didn't worry about Sander too much. His twin leaned on him when he needed it, but both of them really had their hands full making sure that Rolf and Luna were okay and not accidentally blowing each other up with their experimental spells or losing a limb because they'd pissed off some weird magical creature they wanted to study.

He laughed to himself. He was forever looking after Roxie, too.

For sanity's sake, he worked a few spells on the shed, though reason told him that it would be a while before the kid found his way to the brooms. Afterwards, he disappeared back into the house. To his surprise, he found Roxanne on the couch. "Oh," he said, coming to an abrupt halt. "You're up."

Roxanne nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

Lorcan bit his tongue to keep his heavy sigh in. "Something on your mind?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Yeah…"

"Care to share?"

She frowned and stared at the fire. The embers danced in sparkles that reflected off her eyes. "Mmn," she mumbled.

Lorcan grimaced. "Rox… We've been through this before. This week, even. Just tell me what's on your mind."

She opened her mouth and closed it. After a moment's thought, she cupped her cheek in her palm, leaning her elbow on her leg. "Just…"

"Just what?"

"…This isn't going to work."

He looked at her quizzically. "What doesn't work?"

"Us."

He inwardly rolled his eyes. "This again? Really, Roxie. I thought I-"

"No, you don't get it. I'm fully in control of myself today. I really mean it."

He frowned. "Okaaay… So what can we do?"

"That's the thing. I don't want to do anything about it."

Lorcan scoffed nervously. "Roxanne, you don't mean that. You said it yourself: The baby's days away by now. Your hormones are still toying with you."

"No, they're not, Lorcan!" she yelled. The silence of the house made her seem even louder, something which shook her. Her wide eyes softened as they were tinged with sadness. "I really don't want to do this anymore."

"What, with me? You don't want a relationship, or you don't want one with me?"

"The latter."

Okay, so she could still manage to hurt him. He told himself that these mood swings would end soon, that this would be all over and they'd be happy again, and a happy little family. Yes, everything would be all right once the baby came along. …Wouldn't it?

"I know I said this before, but I mean it this time. This is too much for me. We're only in our twenties."

"Mid-twenties."

"We could be doing other things with our lives."

"There are always possibilities…"

"We could gain experience from the world. Throw ourselves out there, fend for ourselves. Be what others only imagined."

Lorcan shot her a look. "It can't happen now. Maybe in a few years. But not now. We're having a _child_, for Merlin's sake, Rox. We have to stop being selfish."

"Lorcan, all we are being… We're just two _kids_ having a kid."

"Look at the rest of our family!"

"Exactly. Look at the rest of them. They all have kids and they're doting, dopey adults. I don't think Rose will ever leave the house again."

"She likes that! She wanted two kids, just like her parents had!"

"What about Dominique? She stopped taking care of her looks and now she has several wrinkles, despite being one year older than me."

"She likes taking care of her family more than anything else! You love your niece and so do I! I'd never even think that my brother and Dom shouldn't have had a daughter at their age!"

"But they're not us," she said, averting her eyes.

"No, they're not! We'll have our own stories to tell, our own troubles to fix, our own troublemaker to scold!" Lorcan tried glaring at her, but it came across as more a look of desperation. "Roxanne…"

"I don't want any of that." She stood and fiddled with her hands.

Lorcan went ghostly pale, paler than Nearly-Headless Nick. "Whoa, hold on. You can't be serious."

"Never-" –she grunted –"-been more serious-" –another grunt –"-in my whole-" –she tried yanking harder on her left hand ring finger –"bloody life. Agh, bloody hell, it won't come off."

He scooped up her hands and held them in his, pleading. "Roxanne, please… Please! Really think this over! This is a big decision! We've been married for a few years and we've never been like this, despite all our worst arguments! This is too much to decide right now!"

"But it's what I've decided right now!" she replied, her eyes glassy. "Goddammit, it won't come off…!"

"Stop forcing it!" Lorcan gritted his teeth. "Both things –the ring and your mind –stop forcing them. Give it some time."

"I've given it some time. I want out."

"Roxanne, I love you. Please don't do this."

"Lorcan, just stop. Please, go…"

"Rox…"

"_GO!_"

He backed off, unsure if he should really listen this time. "Rox-"

"_**GO!**_"

Without another word, he turned and left. Never before had his heart shattered like it did that night.

- ^-^3

Fred found him at a Muggle pub.

"Don't," Lorcan grumbled to his brother-in-law. The last thing he wanted was to talk –no, even _make eye contact_ –with his wife's twin brother.

Thank Merlin Freddie's eyes were closer to muddy brown-blue than pewter-purple like Roxie's.

"You must know what happened."

Freddie gaped at him. "What? No, what happened?"

Now Lorcan looked at him. Huh. Fred was being honest. He really didn't know what had occurred at their house?

"What?" Freddie repeated. "You aren't trying to play a Wheeze on me, are you?"

"Wha-? I- Oh, no, no, I…" Lorcan was stunned. He really was surprised that Roxanne hadn't called a family member over to their place yet to fill their ear about her lack of love for him.

Freddie sighed. "What did Roxanne do now?" he asked in an all-knowing tone.

Lorcan grimly smiled. "Oh, she kicked me out."

"What for? Ah, wait, the baby's-"

"She wants to divorce me."

"-coming –_WHAT_?" Lorcan shushed him when the other patrons stared at them. "S-Sorry, but _what_?" he hissed in a quieter voice.

"You heard me."

"Are you sure it's-?"

Lorcan nodded stiffly. "This week has been awful. Up and down and all around and finally…"

Freddie listened to Lorcan's story well into the evening. At one point, Lorcan had to stop since the pub closed, so Freddie let his brother-in-law stay the night at his apartment. The whole time, Freddie remained convinced that his sister would come around.

"I thought so, too, but you should've seen the conviction in her eyes, Freddie. She really means it this time." His last sentence ended in a yawn.

"Well, sorry, but she's my twin. You should understand. There are things only you get with Lysander, right? I just know it. Roxanne will lighten up."

"Yeah, and then I'll be told to pack up and move out while she truly _is_ in her right mind."

The Weasley twin chuckled softly. "Lorcan, mate, you've known her all these years and _still_ you don't get it? Roxanne must be treated as a rubber-band –stretch her for all she's worth and the distance will seem far too great. Until she comes pinging back and smacks you in the face with her love. She does the same thing to Mum, Dad, and me. Just give her a little bit of distance."

Lorcan wanted to protest, but found he couldn't. He crashed on Freddie's couch and slept somewhat peacefully, though his dreams were plagued with different iterations of Roxie serving him a divorce.

The next morning, Lorcan and Freddie ate in a semi-uncomfortable silence. Lorcan wondered how he could still have his appetite, but he didn't contest it much as he munched on a spot of toast.

Banging on the front door jostled the two wizards out of the amicable meal. Freddie glanced at the blonde male, wondering who it was. The brunette stood and left the kitchen. Lorcan heard muttered voices and then Freddie called, "Lorcan! Come on!"

Lorcan left and saw that Angelina and George stood there. George looked worn and had a frown on his face. Angelina looked weary, too, but she seemed like she couldn't decide if she was angry or ready to burst out crying. Before he could say anything, Angelina shoved a folded paper to him.

"It's Roxanne," she remarked.

His heart fell through his stomach and through the innermost layers of the earth and out the opposite continent. These had to be it. This paper… These were the words that would dissolve their marriage… Lorcan wanted to sit, but couldn't, not with the world spinning in his vision.

Freddie grabbed his arm. "Come on, you idiot! We've got to go to St. Mungo's!"

"What?" Lorcan snapped back to reality.

"She called us over last night," George stated. "She's… She was having problems…"

The Scamander son didn't need to hear more. He could care less what Roxanne felt for him. He would love her until the end of time, so he would be there for her.

And he had to be there now. If she still wanted him afterwards, they could always try for another kid. But he wanted… No, he _**needed**_ her to be alive, to survive.

Without Roxanne, there was no Lorcan.

- ^-^3

**HA! This was the longest chapter yet! (Prolly just the longest chapter, actually… I doubt the last one will be as long…) A whopping 8 and a half pages! Haha, no, just kidding. Most of what I write is a lot longer.**

**But MERLIN! This was saaad! ;_; Oooh, I hope everyone's looking forward to the last chapter! I will DEFINITELY end on a happy note! I have to –I'm a sucker for happy endings!**

**So REVIEW! XD Last chapter: "Day 7: The Spectrum in Elation"**

**Thanks so much to all of you who have stuck with the story so far! And thanks even more to all those who have reviewed! I'll do my best not to disappoint! XD**

**-mew! :3 ;) XD**

**Thanks as always, Morghen! I'll shall one day deliver Craig Owens and Anthony Green to your doorstep! Well, I can try. :D**


	7. The Spectrum in Elation

**Week in Hell**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. So weird… This was inspired by this commercial I saw a few times recently. I don't remember what it was for, only that the mom was laughing about her daughter liking a new color every day of the week. Anywho… This is a 2nd gen fic, and was done for my quote challenge in HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

**Day 7: The Spectrum in Elation**

_"The space between the tears we cry_

_is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more." -Dave Matthews Band, "The Space Between"_

Angelina hummed a sad tune distractedly while they rode up in the elevator. It was just the four of them –Freddie, Lorcan, Angelina, and George –and they were on their way to the Maternity Ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

At one point, Angelina's voice caught and the tune came out brittle and broken. She choked on a sob and George had to put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Freddie looked away and Lorcan stared at the elevator doors. It was the most uncomfortable elevator ride he'd ever experienced.

And the longest. And he meant between _both_ St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic.

It seemed like forever before they reached the right floor. Things not in Lorcan's direct field of vision were blurry. His mind had only one focus: Roxanne.

When they finally reached Rox's room, the doctor only let Lorcan in. "Well? Is it bad? What's wrong?"

"She started having very painful contractions in the middle of the night," the doctor answered. "A Healer's in there right now to soothe her pain."

"…what?"

"Her contractions are becoming shorter and shorter in time between. She'll go into labor any time soon now."

The wizard stiffly nodded his head. "Uh, o-okay… Is it all right if I see her?"

The doctor grimaced but let him in anyways. "Be careful not to distract the Healer too much."

Inside, lights shone so brightly in the room that Lorcan had to squint. The bed fittings, the walls, the window treatments –everything was that disturbing sterile white. It made him wonder if he had stumbled into the crazy ward instead. He gently nudged his wife's arm. "Roxie, are you okay?"

"Hmmm… Lorc…?"

He nearly wept at hearing her say just his name. "Yes, luv, I'm here."

"Can I have that ice cream you promised three days ago…?"

He laughed. "After, dear, after. I'll buy you all the ice cream you want once the doctors and Healers say you're okay."

"'Okay'?" she repeated. "Is this thing still inside me?"

"Um, well, yes…"

"Damn. I thought it was over with those first few contractions…"

"Er, no, no, not yet, luv… You've had just contractions so far. Really painful ones at that, but just contractions. You're water hasn't even broke yet."

She grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down so they were nose-to-nose. "_WHAT_?" she hissed. She had that dragon-dangerous look in her eyes again…

Lorcan squelched the "eep!" that almost escaped him. "W-Well… Once that happens, then it'll be all over, Roxie… And, uh, there'll be ice cream?"

"Damn right there'll be ice cream!" She winced and released him. "Oh! Oh, good Merlin, that hurts!"

"Try not to move around so much," the Healer ordered.

Lorcan grasped her hand in his. …Really, she was gripping his hand in hers. He winced in pain. She had enough strength right now to break the bones in his hand, but he wouldn't cry out. His pain wasn't anything compared to hers.

"Ah, there's her water," the Healer announced.

He paled. Did he really have to hear that?

Roxanne blushed and glared at the Healer. "Well? What the bloody hell are you waiting for? Grab the damn doctor so _he can play CATCH_!"

Her husband squirmed. "Uh, how about I go get the doctor?"

"Fine! But then come back!" Though she said it viciously, he saw the fear in her eyes. She had to have been in the worst pain imaginable.

As he ducked outside he heard her first heartrending scream. Yes, he could never imagine that. But he put that out of his mind as he flagged the doctor over. The doctor brought a nurse and another Healer with him and Lorcan followed them all back inside the room. Lorcan took his place at Roxanne's side.

To spare everyone the horrific/beautiful details of what normally ensues during the minutes/hours of actual labor, let's just say there was more screaming. Several grunts, too. Some pants on Roxie's part, a near stomach-content-upheaval by Lorcan, and lots of gross stuff no one wants to see even if _they're_ the woman delivering the baby. Oh, and of course there was the usual cheer, "_Push! Push! Almost there –PUSH!_"

The one beautiful sound was the baby's cry that could be heard over everyone else. It was the culmination of all the most glorious colors of the rainbow crammed into one little sound.

With a few precise flicks of their wands, the medical staff cleaned up the baby and Roxanne. In fact, thanks to the Healers' skills Roxanne felt better in no time. One of the Healers, a kindly old woman, passed the baby wrapped in a blanket to Roxanne. "Congratulations. You have a brand new baby boy."

Lorcan leaned his head on Roxanne's and sighed. Actually, it was more of a choked sigh, as a sob got caught in his throat. He kissed Roxie's temple. "Wow," he whispered, blinking back tears, "he's beautiful."

"Are you kidding? He's all gross and wrinkly!" Roxanne said, but she laughed and blinked back her own tears. Her eyes roved over her son like she couldn't get enough of this picture. "He's the best thing in this world…"

"That he is. That he is."

"What should we name him?"

"I was thinking harder on it…"

"Me, too. You do have the middle name picked out, right?"

"Well… I was thinking…"

- ^-^3

A little while later, Roxanne was peacefully resting and Lorcan finally had the chance to leave and grab a snack. Freddie joined him.

"What's it like?" he asked.

Lorcan smirked. "The process? Or the baby?"

Freddie blushed and glared at the other wizard. "The baby, you git."

"Come and see for yourself."

"Oh, wait –why's your hand all messed up?"

Lorcan held up aforementioned hand. "Aw, crap. Roxie broke my hand… Let's grab a Healer and some Skele-Gro."

They did as planned. Lorcan coughed from the smoke that wafted up when the Healer poured him some of the vile bone-repairing potion, but he slowly sipped at it on the way to the babies. The two wizards saw Angelina and George smiling as they watched the newborns through the glass. Freddie followed his parents' point and saw the baby boy.

The child had pale sandalwood skin. A few wisps of walnut-colored hair graced the top of his head, and his little eyes were closed. He slept so quietly and calmly, Lorcan couldn't believe it was the same baby who had been crying at the top of his lungs a little while ago.

Freddie smiled at his nephew. "Wow, he's cute. He's-" His face fell and he started laughing. "Oh, my Merlin! _Please_ tell me that is _not_ what you named the poor kid!"

Lorcan scowled. "What? She and I both like it. Roxanne and I picked it out."

Angelina hit her son over the head. "Leave him alone! He's family now!" She silenced George, too, with a glare, but she was all smiles when she faced Lorcan. "I think it's very nice, Lorcan. It fits well into this family."

"Thank you, Angelina." He smacked Freddie on the back of the head for good measure. "Anyway, Fred… Allow me to introduce you to Valerian Achaius Scamander."

- ^-^3

**WAAAAHH! No, no, it's not Valerian crying. It's me. I can't believe I finished this! XO I really didn't want it to end, but I had already planned this out, so I knew I had to write it. And it came out a lot better than I originally imagined. :3**

**I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Just in case you're wondering, it really was hormones controlling Roxanne through this whole story. Until this chapter. So, yes, Lorcrox is fine, their marriage is fine, everything's fine.**

**And what'd you think of the name? Kinda out there, but that fits for the HP universe…and the Scamander family, especially. I mean, "Lorcan"? "Lysander"? Must I say more on that subject?**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you will all review this LAST CHAPTER, as Lorcrox (plus Valerian) need it! Thanks so much!**

**-mew! X3 …*is still bawling***

**I'm happy to have you Beta, Morghen! *hands out Wills, too…along with one Apollo***

**KEEP READING!**** This is a little present for everyone, soo… ;)**

- ^-^3

_**Years later…**_

"OH! Don't you _dare_, Ian!"

Valerian Achaius Scamander smiled impishly at his mother. "Why, Mum, whatever do you mean?"

Roxanne glared at her son. "Try that wand out and I will personally deliver you to the Dementors myself, Valerian!"

He gulped. Okay, so his mother could be quite scary when she so desired. But he refused to drop the implement. "B-But… It's _my_ wand! I just want to test it a little!"

Lorcan entered the room, curious. "What's going on? Oh, Ian, you're testing your wand already!" He grinned –the same grin Valerian wore on his own face. "Ah, I remember trying mine out when I got it years ago. You're excited to go to Hogwarts, right?"

Ian beamed. "More like _ecstatic_, Dad! Merlin, I thought I'd have a heart-attack –and then the letter came!"

"That doesn't mean you should be trying out your wand!" Roxanne scolded. She stuck out her hand. "Give me the wand, Ian. You don't want a letter from the _Ministry_, do you?"

He turned his cerulean blue eyes –ones just like his father's –to her. "Okay, okay, Mum…" He passed her the wand and she ruffled his feathery walnut-colored hair, hair that was just like hers.

"Thank you, Ian. … Wait a minute…" She looked at her hand and shook it. The wand was not coming off. She fought down a proud smirk. "You are just like your grandfather and uncle."

Ian laughed. "Come on! You should've guessed I'd test Grandpa George's latest Wheeze! Dad's actually the one who secretly delivered it to me." Yep, he was definitely smart…and evilly clever. But to have tried such a trick on his mother –that wasn't just rash. That was bloody stupid.

"ACK! Ian, 'secretly' implies that you don't tell your mother! Aw, bloody hell…"

Roxanne inhaled. "_LORCAN!_"

And so ended an afternoon in this Scamander household. (And it would only become more hectic once Ian learned a few things at school!)

- ^-^3

**YAY! Eleven-year-old Valerian! Sorry, but I really liked him. Not too shabby for an OC, right? Haha, he's so kyoot!**

**Okay, now go read ****The Motley Princess****! That's where all this Lorcrox started (even though I finished this with only having 2 chapters written of ****TMP**** so far, *lol*)!**

**Once more: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! XD**


End file.
